


Experimenting You

by Kingblingy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingblingy/pseuds/Kingblingy
Summary: This is actually on wattpad and has like 36 chapters already written. Just throwing that out there if you don’t want to wait.Experimenting You by kingblingy on wattpad.





	1. 1~ Yuta

The room is surprisingly nice and quiet. 

Something that doesn't happen often. 

Mark seems to be lost in his music and studying. 

Donghyuck is rather deep in thought. 

A surprisingly quiet, flightless night. 

Not even muffled yelling from Yuta and Jaehyun fighting over who actually won a game. 

The other boys seemed busy today. 

Sicheng went to the library to study and Yuta went to help. 

Taeyong went to sleep early and the other boys all locked themselves in their rooms, leaving Donghyuck alone with his head. 

Something he's often left with. 

He stares at the boy in the next bed. Watching as he writes. 

Donghyuck often wonders what he's thinking. 

This isn't his home. None of this is. That is rather frustrating to think about. 

"Did you say something," Mark asks, confused as to why the younger would care to look at him. Donghyuck shakes his head. 

He's known this boy most of his life... yet things have started to change. Things that shouldn't. Dangerous changes. 

This house has changed. 

Donghyuck gets up, feeling a little off. 

"Are you going to the kitchen," Mark asks. Donghyuck looks over at him and smiles. 

"Not for you," he replies as he goes toward the door.

"Bring me an apple," Mark calls after the younger. 

Donghyuck walks to the kitchen, finding a bottle of water for himself. 

While he's there, he decides to cook himself an egg. 

Before he can put it in the stove, he hears the door open. This draws a curious kid to listen. 

It's not really eavesdropping. It didn't start out like that at least. 

He can tell it's Sicheng and Yuta. 

"Maybe but you look cute," he hears Yuta say. "I'm sorry I spilt drink on you." 

Drink... that's strange. They said they were studying. 

"It's Alright."

Donghyuck opens the door, seeing something he definitely wasn't expecting. 

"I... had an amazing night with you," Yuta says, closing the door and helping Sicheng out of his coat. 

Sicheng blushes a way the youngest had never seen before. 

A rather bold move comes to Yuta as he pins Sicheng against the door and full on kisses him straight up on the lips. 

Something in Donghyuck clicks. 

"What is... going on," he asks, not being able to help himself. 

The oldest pulls away, looking back at the youngest in confusion. 

"Hyuck," he asks.

Donghyuck feels everything in him start to weigh just a bit more. 

"You're gay," He gasps. "I can't believe this!" 

"Donghyuck, wait!" Yuta starts for the younger but Sicheng's reflexes make it quicker. He grabs Yuta by the wrist, not letting him go. 

"Hyung," Sicheng says. Yuta bites his lip. "Should we be doing this?" 

"What do you mean," Yuta asks. 

"Us..." 

Donghyuck feels his heart sink as he hears those words. 

"You're the one who agreed to do this," Yuta says, words coming out harsher than he meant. 

"I... I don't like the sneaking," Sicheng whispers. 

Realizing he started something, Donghyuck quickly slips back to the kitchen to get his drink and starts to sneak his way back to his room. 

However, everything comes to a sudden halt when Taeyong's door swings open. 

"Where's the noise coming from? You two are home? You're late!"

"You're not one for sneaking around," Yuta asks, still on that. "Taeyong, I'm gay. There." 

With that, Yuta storms off. 

"So he is gay," Donghyuck mumbles to himself. 

He walks on off to his room, still surprised. 

He takes a seat on his bed and lets out a small sigh, half of relief, half of disbelief.

He pulls out his laptop, opening it up to snoop around. 

The first thing that comes up on the news is an interview on Exo. 

He smiles at the picture of them, someone in particular sticking out. Chanyeol. 

Donghyuck can't help but think to himself. 

He wonders if any of them are gay as well... 

It's hard to live with people of the same gender with out having a gay thought from time to time. 

Especially when they're all as good looking as them. 

It's true, Chanyeol has been someone Donghyuck is fond of but he can't help thinking of his hyungs, how he walked in on something he wasn't expecting. 

He can't help wondering if any of them have ever kissed a guy. 

"Alright, I'm calling it quits," Mark states, throwing his pen at the younger. "Turn off the light." 

A knock on the door shocks both boys as Jaehyun peaks in. 

"Thanks for the eggs," he says, reminding the maknae what he was doing. 

Donghyuck curses, getting Mark to look at him funnily. 

He reaches over and turns off the lamp and lays down to rest. 

"Thanks," Mark mumbles as he lays as well. 

Donghyuck lays his head, trying to rest. 

However, hours past and he still can't do it. He can't sleep. His mind is racing. He has questions. 

Questions for someone in particular. 

He gets up, tired but can't Sleep. 

He grabs his pillow and blanket. 

He finds himself tiredly walking to Yuta's bed. 

Much to his disappointment, when he gets there, he finds Yuta in bed next to a stray Hansol who he must've called over. 

He sighs to himself. 

He looks around to find Sicheng missing from his bed. Probably sleeping with Jaehyun or Taeyong. 

They must not have solved their problem.

Giving up, he throws his pillow on the other side of Doyoung. He joins it soon after with his warm blanket, ready to fall asleep next to his Hyung. 

He smiles to himself at the thought that Doyoung looks cute like this. 

He slowly drifts in a deep sleep, finding himself in a rather odd dream.

A dream that Chanyeol was there in his room, sitting on his bed with him. 

That wasn't even the odd part. 

Some how, he ended up kissing Chanyeol. 

That's when he woke up on top of Doyoung, kissing his bare chest.

Confusion takes over his train of thoughts as he pulls away to look at the sleeping Doyoung who played an innocent role, not even aware of what's happening. 

Yuta is. He saw it. He saw the start, he saw it end. 

Donghyuck looks up at him, embarrassed of his situation. 

The embarrassment is something strong. 

He prays that maybe he won't say anything.

Instead, he does something worse. 

He sighs and lays back down next to Hansol. 

He's been up for awhile. 

Donghyuck knows why he's upset and he feels guilty. 

"I'm sorry, Hyung," he says, loud enough for Yuta to hear across the room. 

"Get your sleep. You're growing." Yuta turns around and pulls the blanket over himself. 

Donghyuck slowly gets up off of the bed and walks over to attempt to climb on Yuta. 

"Can we talk," he asks as he lays on Yuta's back. 

Yuta pushes him off, not in the mood to have anyone but Hansol in his bed with him. 

"You're going to wake the others," Yuta mumbles. Donghyuck gets the message, crawling off of him frowning to himself. 

"You and Sicheng Hyung," Donghyuck talks anyway. "Why did you fight?" 

Yuta puts his pillow over his head, not caring for the younger right now. 

"Doesn't matter," Yuta replies. 

"But you're still awake," Donghyuck states, looking at the clock. It's so late. 

Yuta turns around and sits back up. 

"It's grown up stuff. Okay, Hyuckie?"

Those are the words Donghyuck hates. 

"Fine," Donghyuck declares, storming back to Doyoung's bed. "Just thought talking would help." 

Yuta looks over at where Donghyuck finds a comfortable spot next to Doyoung. 

The younger is right. Yuta could use taking it out. 

"He's just mad because I can't figure things out," Yuta replies to the other. "No big deal." 

However, both boys know that is a rather big deal when it comes to this situation. 

Donghyuck wasn't expecting that. 

"I really like him... but I've never been comfortable enough with myself to just... date a guy." 

That is full honesty. That honesty is shocking to both boys. That's not something they just talk about. 

It means a lot to Yuta. 

"Then why can't you tell him that," Donghyuck asks, quietly. Yuta clicks his tongue. 

"Don't have the guts," he replies, slowly getting quieter as he starts to think to himself. "What were you dreaming?" 

Donghyuck swallows hard at that question. He stares at Doyoung, not sure of the safest way around this. 

"I was eating noodles," he lies. Yuta nods in reply, seeing through that lie. 

"Must've been some passionate noodles," Yuta comments.

"More passionate then what you're getting from Winwin Hyung," Donghyuck spits, making Yuta laugh rather dryly. 

"True that," he mumbles. "True that."

 


	2. Secrets

A bored Donghyuck throws himself over Doyoung, ready for Yuta to be back from the bathroom so that they can finally start. 

"Takes him four years," Jaehyun complains. Donghyuck laughs. 

"We could've replaced him, recorded a whole album and have three comebacks before he gets back," he adds. 

Doyoung plays with his hair, debating wether or not scolding him is worth it. 

"Stretch, Hyuck," Taeyong demands before things get bad. 

Donghyuck climbs further on his Hyung, finding a comfy spot where he might be able to sleep. 

"Brat," Mark mumbles. 

"Thank you," the youngest replies with a big smile. 

Mark threatens him with his hand. "Wanna try me," Donghyuck grunts. 

"Should I check on him," Taeil asks. 

Luckily for him, Yuta darts in. Much to all of the boys' surprise, he's drenched in sweat and carrying a single long stemmed rose. 

"Oh my gosh," Sicheng gasps, turning a deep red. 

"Sichengie," Yuta exclaims, falling to the floor in front of the said one. 

Donghyuck gets off of Doyoung to watch. 

He's kid of proud of Yuta for doing this. 

Yuta gives the Chinese boy his biggest, brightest smile. 

"You're adorable," Yuta starts, rather quietly. 

"I'm mad at you," Sicheng replies just as quietly. Yuta smiles even bigger. 

"I know. I know I screwed up by trying to hide something important and I've thought about it." 

Sicheng looks at the floor, feeling shy. "You shouldn't have to think." 

Yuta turns red at this, realizing how tough the younger is going to be. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so unsure... but now I am sure. I'm positive I really like you. I promise I'll make it up to you if you would just... say yes to being my boyfriend. Just give me one more chance. Please." Yuta holds out the rose, his confidence showing in his smile that but silence is fading it. 

"This has to be a joke," Mark calls. 

However, Donghyuck and Taeyong know the truth to it. 

"I don't know," Sicheng replies. "What do you have to offer?" 

Yuta bites his lip. "To prove my devotion, please expect a rose every day." This comes out rather as a question. 

Donghyuck can't help but think his Hyung looks rather desperate. 

Sicheng reaches out and takes the rose from the other. 

"Let me think about it," Sicheng answers. Yuta's smile brightens back up. 

"I'd wait a lifetime for you ," Yuta whispers. Sicheng smiles and kisses the older on the cheek. 

"I don't want the roses, they die," Sicheng says, quietly.  

Yuta tackles the younger, so satisfied with the answer. Sicheng's version of a yes. 

Taeyong smiles at Donghyuck, feeling the need for a hug as well. He walks over and wraps himself around the younger. Jaehyun joins, feeling proud of his best friend. 

"Is your little play over yet," Doyoung asks. Yuta squeezes his new boyfriend in his arms. 

"Almost," Yuta replies, pulling off of Sicheng. 

He holds Sicheng's face in his hands and leans in to place a small peck on his lips. 

"Ew," Mark comments, not picking up on it. 

"Awww," Taeyong coos, proud of his group. 

"You're all sweaty," Sicheng comments, wiping Yuta's face. 

"I ran from here, to the flower shop and back without stopping." 

Sicheng laughs at that. 

"Okay. Let's start. Sorry." Yuta gets up and helps Sicheng to his feet, ready to start practice. 

Yuta comes over and helps Donghyuck up from the two who smother. 

"Thank you for last night," Yuta thanks the one who helped him. 

Donghyuck smiles at his Hyung. 

"You should thank me in food," he replies. Yuta ruffles the younger boy's hair. 

"Let's get started," Taeyong demands, getting the group together to start working. 

Taeil looks at Jaehyun and smiles. 

Jaehyun nods, knowing the question without it having to be asked. 

"Congratulations," Taeil tells his friends. 

Practice goes along quite like usual from that point on. 

All except the fact that Donghyuck keeps messing up. 

Mark defiantly notices. As they walk home, he's sure to point it out. 

"What's wrong," he asks. Donghyuck smiles and shakes it off. 

It's not like he can say 'hey, Yuta is making me question myself.' 

No. 

He likes girls. His dream last night doesn't change that. 

"You don't think things are going to change," Donghyuck asks. Mark snorts.

"Why would they," he asks. The younger boy smiles at the older. 

"Yuta and Sicheng Hyung are cute," Donghyuck states, watching as the two older boys play around in front of them. 

"You don't believe that, do you," Mark asks. 

Donghyuck recalls last night. 

"I saw them kiss last night," Donghyuck says, pulling Mark back to talk to him. "No one was watching. They really do like each other." 

Mark thinks about it for a second, realizing Donghyuck is right. He shutters at the thought. 

Two men, it isn't something you see every day here. 

"I happen to think they're cute," Donghyuck says, fully confident that standing up for them is his calling. 

"I don't know about this," Mark mumbles to himself. 

He has every right to be worried. 

All of them do. 

If that goes downhill and screws up, NCT could fall apart. 

But would they let that happen? 

When they get home, the boys divide up to do the things they want. 

Donghyuck finds himself in his room, on his computer. Typical after practice lineup for all of them. Taeil gets the shower, then Mark. 

It's not long until it starts to rain. 

It isn't something the younger particularly is disappointing. 

That's until the deep, terrifying sound of an unfriendly thunder nearly gives him a heart attack.

The sound startles him, making him drop his laptop on the floor. 

He pulls the blanket over his head, shaking as he does. 

"Someone get angry," he hears Mark comment. He pokes his head out to see Mark dripping wet in sweats. His hair drips on his shirt. 

Donghyuck pokes his head out of his blanket to look at the older, a sarcastic remark making it's way. 

"Probably from seeing your f-" a loud boom followed by a bright light. 

The room goes dark. 

Donghyuck gasps, pulling the blanket back over his head. 

"The power," Mark grumbles. It wasn't the first time it's happened in this building. It seems to happen rather often. 

A thought occurs to the older. "Hyuck, are you scared of thunder?" 

Mark takes a notice in how the younger shrinks further into his bed at the next rumble. 

Donghyuck feels tears prick at his eyes. For some reason, this feels like the worst time. 

"No," he lies. He turns over to fit himself between his bed and the wall, not ready to deal with life yet. 

"Yes you are," Mark exclaims. He goes on to his bed, finding his phone and turning on the flashlight. 

Thunder rumbles once more, leaving the younger in slight tears. 

Mark stares at the boy, staring to feel sorry for him. 

He hears a tiny whimper from Donghyuck. 

In all their years together, there are three things the younger has never done. 

Skip on teasing, get scared, or cry. 

Right now he seems to be doing all of the above. 

Mark feels contradicted. He shouldn't feel this way about the younger. What has he ever done for Mark? 

Nothing. 

But here the older sits, feeling upset that the other is crying. 

He throws his stuffed bear at the younger, hoping to give him something to ease the fear with. 

"What," Hyuck grumbles, shoving it on the floor. 

Frustration pulls at Mark, not liking the younger's actions. 

"Keep it. Stop crying or muffle it." Mark throws it back at the younger. 

"I don't need your pity." Donghyuck throws it back to the floor. 

"Fine then," Mark grunts, taking a seat on his bed and putting in headphones. 

As the thunder grows louder, Donghyuck's shaking intensifies. 

Mark notices the lump move, the sounds coming from it being just as terrifying. 

Listening to Donghyuck crying is truly a terrible form of punishment. 

The thought crosses his mind that being nice isn't going to ruin him. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Mark gets up. He doesn't care what the younger is going to do about it in the future. He can't take Donghyuck being in so much pain. 

It's like staring at a sick dog. 

Mark pulls his blanket off of his bed, noticing how it's starting to feel chilly and Donghyuck hasn't got much blanket to cover him. 

Mark invites himself in the younger boy's bed, worried for him more than anything. 

"Go away," Donghyuck immediately cries. Mark just scoots closer, throwing his blanket over the younger and lifting both blankets up to get underneath. 

"If you say a word about this to anyone-" 

Cutting him off, Donghyuck quickly turns over and puts his head in Mark's comfy chest. 

"Please help me," the younger whimpers, taking his hands from his ears to wrap around his Hyung. 

Mark pulls him closer, letting his arms wrap around the younger boy's head. 

"You're safe with me," Mark gives in. He takes an earbud out, putting it in the younger boy's ear that isn't resting on his chest. 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, ignoring the music completely. He'd found the mix of Mark's heart beat and deep breathing soothing enough for his state. 

Not to mention, he can't help taking a notice in the way Mark smells.

For some reason, it's a smell he's noticed before but it's different than usual. 

It's got a kick to it this time. Like mint chocolate. Something surprisingly calming to him. 

Donghyuck catches his fingers playing with the older boy's hem of his sleeve. 

Stupid fingers seem to have a mind of their own. 

But then, his mind has been wondering itself into that situation as well. 

Perhaps it's not his fingers but him. 

He looks up, seeing the older had noticed way before he did. 

"It's not like our legs are intertwined," Donghyuck mumbles to the older. Mark chuckles at that, starting to feel a bit comfortable in the younger boy's cramped bed. 

The light flickers back to life, one of the boys must have gone to the fuse box. 

The door opens, Jaehyun peeking in to see quite a sight. 

Mark's head flies up to look at the door, Donghyuck joining him. 

He smiles at them. "I knew you didn't hate each other," he snorts. 

"He-" 

Donghyuck glares at Mark, seeing where he's taking this. 

"He told me to. The power scared me." 

Donghyuck lets that slide, making them both look bad. 

"Taeyong Hyung and Yuta Hyung turned the lights back on but feel free to continue. I won't say anything." Jaehyun turns around, happy with his findings. 

As soon as the door shuts, Mark pushes the younger off of him. 

Donghyuck stares at him, replaying the situation in his head. 

Just before the older gets up, Donghyuck drags him back down with him. 

The storm continues, reminding both boys why they're in this situation. 

Mark stares back at him. 

"You're a big baby for this," he tells Donghyuck, pulling him on top of his chest. 

"Just let me," he replies, getting comfy and shutting his eyes back tight. "I'll give you $10." 

Donghyuck plays with his chest, thinking about the situation again. 

Mark is cuddling him in his bed... because he cares about Donghyuck. 

That is beyond crazy of Mark. 

He cares.

Donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat. 

He furrows his brows. 

That's not supposed to happen... none of this is. 

He looks up at Mark, feeling rather troubled as he realizes he's feeling that... and Mark suddenly seems... less annoying. 

"$20 If you're going to look at me," Mark mumbles, feeling just as uncomfortable but for other reasons. 

"It's $20 in the form of my love," Donghyuck replies, getting a scoff from the older. 

Even though he says it, something doesn't feel right. He doesn't like it. 

Not with Mark.


	3. Falling falling

Donghyuck drags his feet as he sleepily walks from the 127 dorm to the Dream dorm. 

It's quite wet outside, having rained all night. 

He kicks around, honestly wishing Mark was here to walk this with him. 

He looks up at where he's been walking, seeing a store he stops in front of. 

He could be a good friend and buy the others a snack. 

On his way in, he stops. He quickly gets distracted by a big teddy bear. 

He stares at it, thinking about how Mark wakes up with his pillow in his arms more often than it's under his head. 

"He needs to find someone," Donghyuck mumbles to himself. 

He looks a them, smiling when he finds one that somewhat resembles him. 

He pulls it off of the shelf, checking the price. 

$49.99. He sighs to himself as he pulls out his wallet, finding only a good 52 dollars and a few pennies. 

He looks around the store before deciding this is money well spent and takes it to the check out. 

"Hello, did you have any trouble finding anything," the cashier asks. Donghyuck bites his lip and sets the bear on the check out. 

"Not at all," he grins. 

"That will be $51.75. Will that be card or cash?" 

"Cash," Donghyuck quietly replies, handing her his money. The cashier takes it and hands him his change. 

He takes the bear and change, shoving the coins in his pocket. 

"Have a nice day," he tells the lady. She smiles at him. 

He gets back on track to find the apartment, carrying his big bear to his chest as he walks. 

He gets there not too long after his stop, slipping in just in time for Chenle to scream a welcome to him. 

"HYUNG," the younger yells from the couch. Donghyuck sets the bear down to take off his shoes. 

"Lele," he replies, hiding his excitement though he is rather happy to get to stay with people his own age again. 

Chenle runs up to the bear, getting down to look at it. 

"Whoa! Where'd you get this?!" He picks it up, playing with it. Donghyuck flaps its arm, thinking of a quick lie to tell. 

"My sister," he says, patting it. Donghyuck stares at the younger, noticing how things have changed in the short short time they've seen each other. 

"Did your hair get lighter," the older asks. Chenle plays with it and smiles. 

"It's for promotions," he says. Donghyuck nods. 

"You look tired," Donghyuck comments. Chenle answers that way too quickly. 

"It's cuz you're not here Hyung. No one to play with but Jisung! Nothing but the slippers you left to remind us of you!" 

Donghyuck snorts at that, seeing what he's doing. 

"You can't have the bear," he replies, taking it from the younger. Chenle pouts. 

"No one misses ugly anyway," he replies, turning on the older rather quickly. 

"Don't be so down on yourself," Donghyuck replies. He sets the bear back down and walks to the kitchen to get a drink. 

"Do you hate us," Jeno comments as Donghyuck opens the fridge. 

"Only a little," he replies, pulling out a milk. 

"Don't you think it's not fair to us for Jaemin to not get to stay here," Renjun asks, dealing cards to Jeno. 

Donghyuck takes a seat, letting the older deal him in. 

"We're big boys, we can handle it. We can go to his room and light his candle if you want." Donghyuck picks up his cards and lays the first down. 

"Maybe when Mark gets here," Renjun agrees. 

After a good game and the start of another, Mark let's himself in, setting the food Doyoung made on the table for the kids. 

"LELE, JISUNG," Jeno calls, opening the container. 

Their meal already looks good. 

The younger boy's rush in, excited for food. 

"Alright, Dishes, One two three, NOT IT!" Donghyuck throws his finger to his nose, everyone joining in. 

Jisung is last, earning a groan from Mark. 

"Jisung and Mark it is," Jeno says, getting out plates. 

"Don't break anything," Mark mumbles. Jisung blushes. 

"Yes Hyung," he replies. 

The boys quietly enjoy their dinner, it disappearing faster than they wanted. 

As Mark and Jisung clear the table, Donghyuck and Renjun go to the missing boy's room and light his candle. 

Renjun sets it on the floor and Donghyuck sits by it, pulling Jaemin's marshmallows from under his bed. 

"How was limitless," Renjun asks. Donghyuck shrugs and holds a marshmallow over the candle. 

"My throat burned through most of it but the rest was fun," Donghyuck replies, putting the warm marshmallow in his mouth. 

"It's been boring here," Renjun comments. 

Chenle finds the boys, joining them on their seating. 

"It's been tiring," Chenle comments. "Jeno started working out." 

"That explains," Donghyuck exclaims. Renjun nods. 

"He's grumpy," Renjun laughs. Chenle grabs the bag of marshmallows, doing the same. 

Donghyuck laughs at the thought of Jeno working out. 

Just as Jeno walks in the room with drinks for everyone, followed by the other two. 

"Let's play a game," Jisung suggests, taking his seat. 

"Lets go in a circle and ask questions." Jisung stares at Mark to start. Mark shrugs, not seeing a problem with it. 

"Alright, favorite song of ours so far," Mark asks. 

This isn't really a new game, the boys play it often and quite often the answers change. The circles go around, questions getting more ridiculous. 

Eventually it gets to Jisung a third time. He clicks his tongue, opening a new type of question. 

"If you were a fan of dream, who'd you be a fan of?" 

Jeno is quick to answer, "Mark. He's older and he raps cool." 

"Voice wise, Donghyuck," Mark mumbles, making the younger proud of himself. 

"Lele," Donghyuck replies. 

"Lele," Chenle replies with a smirk. 

It goes on, going to Chenle next. 

"If you were a girl, who'd you kiss," Chenle asks with a laugh. All of the boys go quiet, thinking about it. 

"Jaemin, he's my hype man," Jeno replies. The boys shrug in agreement. 

"Mark," Donghyuck admits. "He seems gentle." 

Mark glares at the other, not sure how to react. Honestly, Donghyuck doesn't know how either. He just smiles. 

"You're nice," he tells him. Mark half smiles at that, not used to the compliment. 

"Jeno, he's shy," Renjun whispers. Jeno blushes at that, not having really thought anyone would chose him. 

"Donghyuck Hyung, i like his confidence," Jisung states. 

"Wanna kiss me," Donghyuck asks, making a kissy face. The younger leans in across the candle, getting a slap across the face in return. 

"Donghyuck Hyung does smell like candy," Chenle suggests. "Jeno likes chapstick. Jeno. Mark go!" 

Mark stares for a minute, not sure where to go with that. 

"Renjun," he replies quickly. The others wait for more to it, staring him down. "He's got the prettiest lips." 

With that answer, Chenle happily agrees. 

For some reason, Donghyuck feels something in him sink. He knew he wouldn't be the answer but he thought there'd be a better reason. 

Donghyuck stares at the older, not sure how to react. 

"I... I think I'm tired, Donghyuck mumbles, getting up. "I'll meet you at home." 

Chenle frowns as the older gets up, feeling it's his fault for asking. 

"I'm sorry, Hyung. We can play something else!" 

Donghyuck smiles. 

"It's fine. I'm tired." Donghyuck leans down and hugs the younger two, being sure to show them love. Jisung smiles at him. 

"Goodnight Hyung," He says with a smile. 

"Goodnight," Donghyuck says. He gets up and ruffles Chenle's hair. 

"Mark will get you guys asleep in bed and comfy before he leaves." Donghyuck waves at the other two and yawns.

"I hate when you say that," Mark mumbles. Donghyuck gives Mark a look. 

"But they deserve to be tucked in," Donghyuck replies. Jisung nods in agreement. "Love you guys." 

With that being said, the boy gets his stuff together, grabs the bear, and heads out on a quiet trip to the dorm. 

Donghyuck puts headphones in as soon as the door to the apartments close, finding these travels the creepiest. 

He begins his journey. 

When he gets to the 127 dorm, he invites himself in and straight down the dark hallway to the room he shares with Mark, not even taking an earbud out to see who's around. 

He doesn't really care. 

He knows people are awake. The lights are on, however, he's got other things to worry about. 

He sets the bear on his Hyung's bed, staring at it with pride. 

He writes a quick note to the older saying, 'thanks for the other night. This is for you. - Hyuck'. 

He rubs the bear one last time before finally taking his headphones out. 

He walks around, already bored and lost. That feeling quickly subsides when he hears Doyoung call for him from his room. 

Donghyuck follows the voices, finding Doyoung and Johnny cuddled on Johnny's bed, watching a movie on the computer. 

"Come on, it's the little mermaid," Johnny says, patting the bed between the two. 

Donghyuck crawls up in between the two, getting the laptop set on his lap. 

Doyoung cuddles the youngest, putting his head on his shoulder. 

"How were the others," Doyoung asks. 

"The same," Donghyuck replies. 

The movie starts and the boys get comfy, resulting in all three boys falling asleep. 

Johnny shakes the youngest awake, trying to get the boys out of his bed. 

"It's late," Johnny tells the younger two. Donghyuck yawns and nods in agreement. 

He gets up out of the bed and trudges to his bed. He looks at the clock, seeing it's only 9:32. 

He looks over to Mark's bed, eyes following up his legs, to the bear being spooned tightly to his chest. 

He mumbles the few English words he often yells at the younger, followed by a "stupid Donghyuck."

The younger boy's heart pounds in his ears at the cute sight he didn't know he was missing until now. 

Donghyuck blushes and walks over to cover the older in a blanket.

"Stay warm, Hyung," Donghyuck whispers to the other as he reaches behind Mark to tuck in the blanket around him. 

"Sleep well." 

The younger boy climbs into his own bed and pulls his own blankets up on him, looking over to stare at the older just a little longer. 

His eyes find the older boy's shut eyes, looking more beautiful than ever. 

His hair shoots in many ways and he kicks his feet. 

His mouth hangs open as he drools on the bear and mumbles what Johnny translates as swear words. 

Donghyuck feels his mouth drop at the sight. He looks terrible but so beautiful. 

That's it. 

Donghyuck is falling and he knows it. 

He likes Mark Lee and that is final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually on wattpad and has like 36 chapters already written. Just throwing that out there if you don’t want to wait. 
> 
> Experimenting You by kingblingy on wattpad.


	4. Too Late at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to future

Donghyuck thought time would fix things. 

He thought it would be easy. It's just a dumb little crush. 

Surly enough, time past and here he is,

Sitting here...

Falling harder... 

Stupid Mark Lee and his stupid ability to be perfect in the dumbest ways.

He thought things were finally returning to normal when they had a huge fight over something small and he unfortunately had to change rooms...

That, however, only made things get worse. 

Donghyuck started to miss him. 

And he misses him now. 

Even as he's sitting here right in front of Mark. 

"You're staring at me," Mark comments, looking up at him. Donghyuck makes a face at him, thinking of an excuse. 

"I'm bored," he replies. Mark snorts at that. 

"Go Sleep," he replies. Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"You. Why are you up anyway?" The younger looks over Mark's shoulder, watching as he writes. 

"My brain won't let me," Mark replies, poking the other. "Don't tell me you're up waiting for Yuta and Sicheng to get home." 

The younger bites his lip. 

Perhaps that is why he's up. 

Honestly, he's not sure why he's up. It started because he was hungry... then he thought he'd stay up for the two, then he found Mark. 

"Someone has to," the younger replies. 

"They're grown men," Mark says with a laugh that just seems so tired yet he seems so restless. 

Donghyuck shrugs, smiling at the older. 

"Suppose so," Donghyuck agrees. "Whatcha writing? A song about me?" 

Donghyuck peaks over Mark's shoulder and reads the words he's writing. 

The younger points to the paper. 

"I want this part," he says rather confidently as he reads. "And this part."

The older pushes him away. "This part is for Chenle to sing."

Donghyuck takes a seat and pouts, trying to get the other to look at him. 

"You should look in there," the older points to the trash bin. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue. 

He looks at the clock on the stove, reading 1:37.

The perfect time to still be out. 

He wonders what they're up to... but then does he want to know?

He looks over at Mark again, smiling as he feels his heart start to rush. 

"All of this you're writing," Donghyuck starts. "Is it from experience?" 

Mark stares at the paper and shrugs. 

"This isn't. I liked the way it sounds. Here, this I wrote for you." Mark marks a place in the notes, handing it to the younger to read. 

The younger boy reads rather happily, proud of the words as if they're his own. 

"I still want Chenle's part," Donghyuck says when he finishes. Mark flicks him, not getting the right reply. 

"I'm so sorry, Sicheng," the boys hear as the door opens. 

"Goodnight yu," Donghyuck hears another voice laugh as they come closer to the kitchen. 

"Hey, I mean it," Yuta says as he opens the door for a dripping Sicheng, him as well being rather wet. 

Sicheng gives the older boy a kiss, getting pulled by the waist close to Yuta. 

A soft thud catches Marks attention as Yuta pushes Sicheng against the counter. 

"It's fine," Sicheng whispers, ending the kiss but not pulling away from the older. Yuta kisses him again, confident that he can make up for whatever stupid thing he's done. 

Things start to get intimate. Donghyuck watches, not too sure how he feels about this. 

Mark on the other hand knows how he feels about it. Grossed out. He didn't need to know how Yuta likes Sicheng. 

Once Yuta's hand starts sliding, that's when Donghyuck is getting uncomfortable. 

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the plane. No way I can sleep after this." 

This makes Sicheng jump at the sound, a domino effect to Yuta laughing against his boyfriends lips, getting a slap in the arm. 

Sicheng quickly hides his face in his boyfriend's chest, trying to disappear from the world. 

Yuta cradles his head, wondering to himself how he ended up in this position. 

Donghyuck looks at mark who's a new shade of red. 

"You're late," Donghyuck scolds. "Good to know it's because you were bruising up Sicheng." 

"We caught a movie," Yuta says, holding his boyfriend close. 

"Pretty R rated movie," Mark mumbles. Donghyuck's lips threaten to smile at that comment. 

It's cute when he joins Donghyuck's teasing. 

"You know the princess movie where she gets taken a-" Sicheng pinches his boyfriend, getting him to shut up before he said the unsayable. 

"It really was princess movie," Sicheng says, quietly. Yuta kisses Sicheng on the head. Sicheng pulls off of his chest to look at the younger boys.

"It was my pick," Yuta admits. Sicheng smiles a pretty smile. 

Donghyuck can only imagine taking Mark out to go watch a movie. Of course, it wouldn't be a princess movie and they'd for sure fight over who pays. 

As long as Mark makes up for it in kisses. 

Hyuck would pay anything for Mark kisses. 

"Well, get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow and I don't want to hear complaints." Mark seems more like he's trying to get rid of then rather than tired. 

Donghyuck yawns and lays his head down. 

It's not until he feels a hand in his hair that he realizes he's laid on Mark's arm. 

"Quit making out there are kids," Donghyuck yells. Mark laughs at him. 

"I'm kid," he states. 

"Goodnight, Yuyu," Sicheng calls it quits and gets off the counter. 

Yuta grabs him by the waist and kisses his boyfriend once more, finding the younger cute. 

"Night night Pooh B." Yuta pats the other in the butt. 

Sicheng continues walking as if it hadn't happened. 

Yuta takes a seat by the other two and taps his fingers. 

"What I'd give to put a ring on him," Yuta barely whispers. 

Donghyuck could see it in the older boy's eyes. 

He's got plans. 

"What's that? Any for me?" The older feels rather snoopy in mark's journal as well. 

Donghyuck props up on his elbow to look at Mark. 

"It's for dream," Mark states, looking over at Hyuck. "It's about a first kiss." 

The younger looks down at his fingers, not knowing what that feels like but not wanting to say anything. He smiles and nods. 

"Haechan's last song with Dream I guess," Mark mumbles. 

The younger swallows the lump in his throat and nods once more. 

He thinks about mark's last stage with Dream, the tears that followed it. 

"I remember my first kiss," Yuta recalls with a grin. "Didn't like her then, don't like her now. Probably a good thing since I have Sicheng." 

Mark rolls his eyes, not in the mood to take it. 

"I'm off to bed," Yuta says, getting up. 

As he leaves the room, he makes the younger wonder what exactly a kiss feels like. 

More importantly, a first kiss. 

He looks over at Mark who seems to be somewhere else. 

Mark is in his head, wondering if he's missing out on something, having never stopped to test his limits. 

He's never really cared about the whole dating thing... but come to think of it, he's getting old. 

He looks at the younger, meeting eyes with him. 

He's curious. Has Donghyuck ever played around? Something about him seems like he wouldn't mind. 

"Ever kissed a guy," Mark asks. Donghyuck bites his lip, not expecting those words. 

He gives the honest answer. 

"Nope." He thinks to himself for a few minutes of silence. That's when it gets awkward. 

For some reason... he feels lonely.

"I wonder what it feels like," Mark quietly mumbles, the younger quickly picking up on it. 

Mark swears, eyes getting big. Donghyuck looks at the older, confused. 

"I needed him!"


	5. Sleeping Together

Donghyuck packs his toothbrush and Mark's contacts in his backpack, looking around the bathroom for anything else. 

Satisfied, he walks to the kitchen and pours water in a cup. 

"You don't need more coffee," Johnny comments. Donghyuck hums, being in a rather good mood. 

"It's Mark's," he replies, pouring in coffee. 

"You need some water. You're looking a little chapped," Taeil comments. 

Donghyuck feels his lip, realizing it's actually from chewing it out of nerves. 

"I got it," Taeyong exclaims, pulling his chapstick out of his pocket.

Donghyuck groans as Taeyong dabs a bit of his chapstick on the younger as he does to the members way too often. 

"Wear your scarf, it's cold outside." Taeyong pats the younger on the back and smiles at him. Donghyuck groans at the motherly affection and pushes past the leader to get Mark up. 

He happily scurries to Mark's room and opens the door as quietly as he can to go wake up his best friend. 

When he gets there, finding Mark grabbing at the end of his bed and the teddy bear the younger bought thrown across the room on Jaehyun's bed. 

Donghyuck goes to pick up the bear. He carefully carries it over to the older.

Donghyuck sets it by him, watching as he instantly cuddles around it. 

His heart swells in his chest at the sight. It's cute. 

He just wants to... 

And he's there... 

Kissing Mark on the cheek. 

He's asleep, it can't hurt anything, right? 

Nothing other than Donghyuck's pride when he looks down to see a red mark left from his kiss planted right on the older boy's pretty face. 

A noticeable chapstick mark.

He mentally slaps himself in the face, scared of what happens when the older wakes. 

He reaches down, trying to get rid of it but as soon as his finger touches the older, Mark's arms fling around his waist. 

Donghyuck gasps, shocked in what the older is doing. 

He hears something nearly yelled in what Donghyuck can only assume is English which quickly turns into mumbling. 

"You can't," Mark mumbles, pulling the younger closer. 

Donghyuck squirms in his grasp, not being comfortable with the position or state Mark has himself in but not sure how to get out. 

Just as if there were a neon sign on the door saying 'come on in, something embarrassing is happening' in big letters, Jaehyun opens the door to another strange sight. 

"Don't you knock," the younger asks. Jaehyun shrugs with a smile. 

"Sometimes I don't feel like it when it's my room," he replies, a blush becoming noticeable for no apparent reason. "But if you need privacy..." 

Donghyuck feels himself blush as well. 

"Mark," Donghyuck says, shaking his Hyung. 

Mark cuddles his face into the bear, letting a whimper out in reply. 

"Don't drop my only glass one," Mark mumbles, kicking in his sleep. 

Donghyuck shakes Mark again, getting a scream in reply as he shoots up. 

Mark meets eyes with the younger. 

"Mark," Jaehyun exclaims, jumping on the other.

"What's this on your face," Jaehyun asks, rubbing at Mark's cheek. 

"Did I drool again," he whispers. 

Mark looks at Donghyuck who slowly turns around and quickly runs. 

He takes that as a sign that whatever it was on his face, the younger put it there. 

After convincing Jaehyun to get up, Mark hops up to go pee. He finds his way to his glasses, hoping to be able to safely make it to the kitchen without knocking over a table or chair. 

The boys know how that went last time that happened. 

Mark slowly walks to the kitchen but Donghyuck happily stops him at the door. 

"Coffee," he asks, holding out the mug he'd fixed prior. 

Mark stares at him for a minute, trying to wake up a little. 

He takes off his glasses, squinting hard at the boy. 

"You drink first," he demands. Donghyuck pouts at that but understands. 

He hasn't exactly been the nicest to his Hyung. 

So he happily takes a sip then hands it to Mark. 

"Whoa," Mark whispers to himself before he takes a drink.

"FIVE MINUTES COME ON PEOPLE LETS GO GO GO," Taeyong yells around the house, clapping as he does. "NEED PANTS ON AND BAGS PACKED LETS GO!" 

Mark sets his coffee down and rushes to his room, searching for everything he may need. 

Donghyuck grabs the bag he throws out the door and swings it around his shoulder. He takes both boys' bags to the van. 

"No, Winnie and I don't want to share a room," Yuta says to Jaehyun who helps pack the other car. 

"But Taeyong can't sleep," Jaehyun states. Donghyuck shuts the car and shivers at the snowy weather. 

"Winnie Hyung can room with us," Donghyuck butts in. "We can share a bed, no biggie." 

It's not until after he says that that he realized, it is in fact a biggie. 

How will that happen?

"Oh thank you," Yuta says, going to hug Donghyuck. 

"But he's your boyfriend," Taeyong drops in a comment. Yuta snorts at that. 

"Yeah but I'm not just going to share a bed with him," Yuta says. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, confused but won't skip out on his words. 

"He doesn't need to sleep with me. You know Sicheng." Yuta zips his coat up, smiling at the snow on the ground. 

"You've slept together before," Taeyong comments. Donghyuck watches as Yuta turns pink. 

"On the couch I guess. Look, if it's under control, I don't want to talk about it. We just don't do that in our relationship." 

Mark walks past the two, glasses a little foggy and coat off of him. Donghyuck stares at him, confused. 

"I can't find my stuff," Mark panics. 

"Everything is in the car," Donghyuck says, trying to calm things. Mark tries his hardest not to slap him, not sure if he's relieved or angry. 

"I need my contacts!" Mark turns back to the house but Donghyuck stops him. 

"They're in my bag but you look fine without them," Donghyuck assures him. Mark grumbles something before he turns back around and gets in the car. 

"You're being... odd," Yuta comments. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, partly at Mark and partly at Yuta. 

"Not as odd as not wanting to sleep with your boyfriend," Donghyuck retorts. Jaehyun shrugs. 

"It is Sicheng," Jaehyun adds. "I'll be right back." Jaehyun rushes back to the house. 

Donghyuck shivers at the cold, hating this weather. He prefers the sun and green grass. Not snow and frosted windows. 

"Hyung," Donghyuck hears Sicheng call as he runs to his boyfriend's arms. 

Donghyuck gets in the van, taking a seat beside Mark. 

"Hyung wants to room with us," Donghyuck says. Mark nods in reply, getting comfy for sleep. 

Soon the car gets filled up and the boys are on the road. 

However, as they get closer and closer to approaching the airport, Mark shoots awake, eyes big. 

"The bear," he gasps, slapping 127's maknae. Donghyuck nearly has a heart attack, the older boy scaring the crap out of him. "Tell me you got the bear!" 

Donghyuck scratches his head, confused. 

"Was I supposed to," he asks. Mark bites his lip, trying to recall if the bear is in the bag. 

"It can't fit," he mumbles Donghyuck stares at the exhaustion in his hyung's eyes. 

"You can't... sleep without it," Donghyuck asks, confused as to why Mark would be messed up over something stuffed. Mark swallows hard. 

"N-no one said that," he whispers, laying back down on Johnny. 

"Aw Mark needs teddy bears? Now that's cute." Johnny pinches Mark's cheeks, making him groan. 

"Is it cuz you can't get a girl," Donghyuck teases. Mark glares at the younger, making him smile even bigger. 

He's cute when he's angry. It makes him look smaller. 

Mark mocks him. 

"I'll be your girl," Donghyuck says, poking Mark. Mark rolls his eyes. 

"You wanna be that way? You won't mind sleeping next to me? Being my bear?" Mark thinks for sure this will tip Hyuck but the younger just pats Mark on the head. 

"Okay, Markie. I'll sing you to sleep with my beautiful voice. You'll have pretty pretty dreams." Donghyuck plays with his hair, getting the older frustrated. 

"Nightmares from your ugly face," Mark mumbles. 

"Hey now," Taeil warns. 

"We're here," Johnny stares out the window. Anything yo get out of this discussion. 

Donghyuck smiles, happy to be in a good mood as he gets out to get to the others. 

The 9 of the boys meet at the airport to wait for their plans. 

"You wanna play a game," Jaehyun asks the younger. 

After playing around for a bit, the plane boards. 

Just as they get comfy, something starts up a fight between Yuta and Sicheng, leaving the boys in the back confused. 

"Hyung," Donghyuck asks as Sicheng looks around. 

Something weird is going on. 

Not long after, Yuta finds himself next to Donghyuck.

"Don't cry Hyung," Donghyuck coos at the older. Yuta looks up at him, face tearstained and a good fake smile plastered on his face. 

Anyone could see that. 

"Cute," he mutters and kisses his group member on the cheek. 

"Hyung?" Donghyuck realizes that this is deeper than a Donghyuck chat. This is something powerful. 

He wraps his arms around his Hyung. Yuta doesn't need to talk. He needs to think. Anyone can see that. 

Donghyuck puts headphones in the older's ears, not so much caring if he gets any. 

Though hour pass, Yuta still doesn't seem right. Even when the plane lands, neither boys seem right. Especially not Sicheng. 

"Hey, let's give Sicheng some alone time," Mark whispers to the younger as Sicheng lays on his bed. Donghyuck agrees and goes with the older. 

Even after all of that, when they come back, the mess is slowly cleaning itself and a happily engaged Yuta taking the others for a fun pre show snack. 

Then... an after show drink... which only Mark, Johnny and Taeyong agree with. 

Donghyuck, Doyoung and Sicheng come back to their room to rest a bit. 

Doyoung cuddles up to Sicheng on the bed and Donghyuck unpacks. 

"Why didn't you go out drinking, Hyuck," Doyoung asks, watching the boy separate his stuff for tonight. 

Donghyuck looks over at the other two and shrugs. 

To be honest, drinking isn't fun to him. Even if he is new at it, he hates it. He's annoying without booze why does he need more? 

A knock on the door scares Donghyuck but what follows doesn't.

"Hey hey, it's my room!" The door opens, revealing a slightly over tipsy Mark and a way past drunk Yuta. 

Doyoung is quick to jump to the younger two's bed, scared of being caught with an arm around Yuta's boyfriend. 

"That's- that's my boyfriend," Yuta slurs, pointing at the bed by Sicheng. Sicheng blushes, not sure how to react to his boyfriend. 

"They tease us!" Yuta laughs really hard. "I'll sleep with you if I want!" Yuta stumbles over his own feet as he attempts to get to Sicheng and climb in bed with him. 

"Yuta, no!" Sicheng pushes his boyfriend off of him, already annoyed. 

Mark on the other hand, Mark looks fine. A little red but fine. 

"I think I'm going to my room," Doyoung announces, leaving quicker than Donghyuck has ever seen anyone run. 

"Donghyuck," Mark says, going to their bed. 

"Hey," he laughs to himself. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He's cute but not this cute. 

"Oh my gosh! Has your face always been this hot," Yuta says, climbing back in Sicheng's bed. 

"I'm not sleeping with you," Sicheng says, sitting up. Yuta laughs at that. 

"You're s-sexy with bed head," He says. Sicheng blushes at that. 

"Let's get Hyung to his room," Sicheng suggests, getting up. 

"Oh... oh no, my room has Johnny," Yuta whispers. "He snores so loud..." 

"I know," Sicheng replies, pulling him toward the door. 

Mark rolls over and looks at the younger. 

"You... are so ugly," Mark says to himself about the younger, not able to keep in his thoughts. "But you're so pretty!" 

The younger boy stares at his elder for a minute, just confused. 

"Gah... but sometimes I just really wanna kiss you," He says, looking back at the ceiling and smiling.

Donghyuck feels something in his chest. Something terrifying... He hears the words... and he likes them. 

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Donghyuck announces in attempt to not react.

He shuts himself in the bathroom. 

"Dear lord," Donghyuck mumbles, getting his toothbrush out. 

He's said something he thinks about the older every day. 

He gets ready for bed and climbs in Sicheng's bed to share with him for the night. 

However, Mark doesn't agree to that nonsense. 

"Hey... teddy bear, sleep with me," he demands, the thought of sleeping alone is dreadful and the booze in his system isn't helping. 

Even more confused, Donghyuck looks at his Hyung. 

"Me," Donghyuck asks. Mark nods as if it's the most obvious thing. 

"Yes," Mark says, patting the bed. 

Donghyuck gets up, deciding he could use a good cuddle sleep. 

He gets in bed next to Mark, getting nice and comfortable. 

He looks at the older boy, heart beating at their closeness. 

"You're drunk," Donghyuck states more as a reminder to himself than the other.

Donghyuck reaches over and gets makeup remover from Sicheng, knowing full well how Mark won't take off his makeup. Even if he is beautiful without it. 

He scoops some out and rubs it on Mark's cheek before wiping it off with a tissue, watching the makeup disappear to leave a view of his acne scars and the color in his cheeks. 

"I'm not drunk," Mark argues. "I only had three glasses!" 

"Of what," Donghyuck asks, wiping the rest of his makeup off. 

"I stopped when I felt it," he says, full honesty.

Donghyuck doesn't believe a word. Why else would he say that about kissing? 

"You smell horrible," Donghyuck comments. The alcohol is obvious. 

"I can't do that," Sicheng says as he comes in. He shuts off the lights and goes to the bathroom to get ready. 

When he comes back, he's still complaining about his fiancé. 

"I forgot that he's crazy," he mumbles to himself, getting in bed. 

Donghyuck yawns, realizing how tired he might actually be. 

He puts his head in Mark's chest, arms wrapping around the older boy's waist. 

Mark wraps his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, pulling him closer and kisses him on the head. 

Surprisingly, that's the best sleep either of them have had since debut. 

The two boys cuddled together, falling asleep. Nothing to hide. Just them as close to touching as they've ever been.


	6. Good Morning

Mark stares at the sleeping Donghyuck, not having been drunk enough last night to have forgotten much. 

However, his head does hurt. 

He's comfy laying against Donghyuck. They'd obviously moved a bit during the night because at the moment, he's spooning the smaller against his chest, face buried in his hair. 

The smell of hairspray is calming when you're around it so much. 

How they're laying, he can still see Donghyuck's face. The curve of his nose, the mole by his eye, smudged eye makeup, even the shape of his lips.

He pulls the younger's hips closer to him, trying to get back to sleep but needing something extra to hold. 

"Watch your hands, bucko," he hears Donghyuck mumble. 

Mark slowly raises his hands back up to his waist and slips them around his body. 

He tries to see if the younger is awake. Sure enough, the boy's eyes are still shut tight. 

He intertwines their legs and shuts his eyes. 

Next thing he knows, he's hearing to cameras shuttering. 

"Aww! Let me take a second one with less light!" 

"Well this is cute." 

Mark opens an eye, finding Johnny and Yuta stating over the two. Sicheng and Doyoung staring from Sicheng's bed. 

"Who do you think convinced the other," he hears Johnny ask. 

"I bet you Donghyuck was needy," Yuta replies. 

Mark groans and rolls over to his back. 

Donghyuck rolls with him, falling on top of his chest and curling in a ball on his side. 

"How much did I drink," Mark tries to find his way out of this. 

"I forgot," Yuta mumbles. 

"You barely had any," Johnny says, dropping something on the younger. 

Mark picks it up, seeing a Polaroid of himself and Donghyuck. 

"Don't wake him," Mark whispers, putting his hand on Donghyuck's back. "He's looked so tired lately." 

"Don't pick on them," Doyoung fusses. 

"Look, Little Hyuckie looks so sweet when he's asleep," Doyoung says, getting up to look at the younger two. 

"He's the one who told you to swallow salt instead of speaking to him," Mark mumbles. 

"He's quiet when he sleeps," Doyoung says. Mark can agree with that, all of the boys can. 

Donghyuck sneezes, waking himself up and grossing Mark out with the fact he sneezed on the older boy's chest. 

He pulls his hand up to scratch his face and sets it back down on Mark's chest, giving a small squeeze to the muscle underneath. 

Mark jumps at the act of the younger boy and pulls his hand away. 

He plays with the younger's long fingers, forgetting the others are there for a moment. 

"Huh... your chest," the younger mumbles, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes. 

He smiles to himself. 

"Good morning," Donghyuck says before yawning. He grabs a handful of the older boy's shirt and his eyes fall back to a close. 

"Get up if you want to go shopping," Johnny says, poking the youngest in the side to get his attention. 

"I'll go shopping... another day," Donghyuck says, turning a little bit in attempt to fall back into a nice sleep.

Mark puts his fingers in the younger boy's hair, curling it in his fingers. 

"You can go back to sleep, baby," Mark coos, smiling to himself. Donghyuck nuzzles into Mark, falling back to a sleep he's already missed. 

If the two didn't already have all eyes on them, they certainly do now. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," Johnny says, not sure if he's disappointed or saw it coming. 

"You say that but wait until you have to pee," Yuta mumbles. "Too beautiful to wake up." 

"Don't have an accident in your pants," Sicheng comments.

"That was one time," Yuta replies, making Doyoung laugh. 

"Did you call me baby," Donghyuck asks, eyes opening up big. 

"Did I," Mark asks, confused. 

"Are we ignoring the fact Hyung wet himself while cuddling Winnie," Doyoung asks. 

Donghyuck leans up, meeting eyes with Mark. 

That's when he finally realizes what's going on. 

Shocked at the attention, the younger rolls off the bed. 

He groans, not completely sure what just happened. 

Mark groans as well, feeling cold from the lack of another body on his as a blanket. 

"That might be the oddest thing I've walked in on," Taeyong says as he walks in. 

"Did I sleep with my contacts in," Mark asks. Donghyuck gets up, back aching from the fall. 

"I'm showering," Donghyuck announces, getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

When he sees himself in the mirror, hair a mess and face smudged, drool dried on his face. 

It seems in the process of taking care of Mark, he'd forgotten to take care of himself. 

He leans in the sink to wash off his makeup, looking up to find a monster staring back at him. 

"He's way out of my league," Donghyuck mumbles to himself but smiles afterward. 

That's when he realizes, he slept with Mark. Not just with him... held tightly in his arms, head to chest and legs intertwined. 

He slept... really well. 

He lets out a small squeal, part of him dying inside. 

He sees how happy he is in the mirror, making him even happier. 

"You slept with Mark," he whispers to the mirror. "I slept with Mark!" 

Donghyuck starts the shower, giving himself a little dance before getting his stuff. 

A knock on the door snaps the younger out of his trance. 

"Hyuck, I lied! I need to pee!" A few knocks follow along with laughs which can only belong to the other boys. 

"I'm naked," Donghyuck says, starting to strip. 

"I don't care," Mark yells from the other end. 

Donghyuck unlocks the door and darts for the shower. 

"Thank you," Mark says as he closes the door behind him. 

Those few minutes he spent in that room with mark, though they are silent, his heart still flutters. 

Once he's done, he grabs his towel and gets out, finding Mark shaving at the sink. 

Donghyuck smiles at him. 

"Will you go with me," Donghyuck asks as he puts on his shirt. Mark looks at him for a second. 

"I...-"

"With Johnny and Taeyong," Donghyuck says. Mark turns around to look at the younger. 

"Not... this time, Hyuck," Mark replies. The younger nods at that and smiles. He grabs his toothbrush and finishes dressing himself, then brushes his teeth. 

For some reason, leaving without Mark just feels odd. 

He always goes shopping. 

But surly enough, they leave without him. 

"So wait wait... Mark and Haechannie," Taeyobg asks. 

"Yes, Mark wanted me to sleep with him so what? Yuta Hyung sleeps with Johnny Hyung, Sicheng Hyung sleeps with Doyoung Hyung, we all sleep with each other!" 

Donghyuck can't help feeling frustrated. He's not even sure why. 

"Mark," Taeyong teases. Donghyuck shakes his head, tired of hearing it. 

"He was drunk," Donghyuck exclaims. 

"Not that drunk," Johnny fights back. 

"He asked," Donghyuck says. 

That's where it's believable. 

"We're adult men," Donghyuck claims, keeping it at that. 

"Not to me," Taeyong says, throwing both of his arms around the younger. "You'll always be my baby!" 

Johnny's arm goes across his other shoulder. "Oh my baby brother's so cute!" 

Taeyong pinches the younger's cheeks. 

Donghyuck groans at the older boy's. 

"It's okay, you have my blessings. As long as you remember how I fed and raised you!" Taeyong smiles his big smile. 

"I want to go home," Donghyuck mumbles.


	7. Kiss Me

Mark hears the whistling of just the man he's been on a search for. 

He shoots for Dream's kitchen and finds him sitting there. 

"I need to talk with you," Mark says, taking a seat across from him. 

"Not right now," Donghyuck replies, painting on a piece of paper. 

"We need to talk about everything." 

Donghyuck whistles, trying to drain out the noise of the older. 

He smiles at the computer in front of him. 

"I think mine is pretty," Donghyuck holds up his painting, getting Mark to roll his eyes. 

It seems this is only important to one of them. 

"I know you kissed me-" 

The younger eyes Mark, attempting to shut him up. 

A giggling from the other end of the computer makes the older boy jump. 

"This one is you and this is me. See, that's my hair and my cool pants." 

"Look, there's you and there's Mommy and Buttercup and daddy." 

Mark walks over, taking a seat by the younger. 

He smiles at the girl on the screen and waves. 

"This is Byul, my niece," Donghyuck says. Mark waves at the girl. 

"You have a niece," Mark asks. He hadn't even known Donghyuck has a sibling that old.

"Yeah and a nephew. Jungbin. My Sister's kids. Byulie and I are playing until nap time, right?" 

"Nap Time is only in 10 minutes," the sitter says, coming over and smiling. 

"Hello," she says with a smile. 

"Noona," Donghyuck says with a grin. 

"Hyuck, did you get my text?" The pretty girl asks. Mark feels a nasty feeling in his stomach. 

Donghyuck checks his phone and sighs. He nods to answer her question. 

"I want to send this to Hyuckie," Byul says. Donghyuck smiles at that and finishes painting his. 

"Alright, get the stuff and say bye bye to him!" 

"Bye byuli," Donghyuck calls. The small girl giggles and waves. 

"Bye Bye," she calls back before the phone is shut off. 

"I love her so much," Donghyuck whispers, setting his paper out to dry. 

"Was that your sister," Mark asks, confused at the other girl. 

"No, my sister is giving birth," Donghyuck clarifies. He gets up to find himself some food. 

Mark gasps, confused as to why the younger doesn't care more. 

"You're not there," Mark comments as he watches the younger pull a pudding cup from the fridge. 

"I gotta work," Donghyuck states, taking a bite. 

"You're not that far, let me drive," Mark suggests. Donghyuck looks at him. 

"They already said I can't skip practice for unnecessary reasons," Donghyuck finishes the pudding and throws the trash away. "I'm the oldest. I have to take responsibility." 

"Did you even go see Byul's birth," Mark asks, genuinely curious. Donghyuck just half smiles at him. 

"You're not supposed to be here," Donghyuck tells him as he grabs his bag. "I'm going." 

The younger walks out, needing to go to practice which, by the way, is pure torture. 

That leaves the older alone completely in the Dream dorm, letting him think to himself. 

He frowns, a lump in his throat forming at the thought that he's missing important things in life because he's stuck here.

That's heartbreaking. 

•

As hard as he worked, Donghyuck's surprised he makes it okay back to 127's dorm. 

He opens the door, letting himself in. 

He takes off his shoes, seeing only Mark's old pair he'd gotten before cherry bomb. 

Donghyuck picks one up, remembering the day he'd fallen into a puddle and Mark tripped over him while trying to help him up. He never let it down that the younger ruined his shoe. 

He walks in, going straight for the kitchen as always. 

"Mark," he calls. 

"Hyung," Mark mumbles in attempt to correct him as he walks in. 

"Yeah yeah," Donghyuck replies. He grabs a juice from the fridge and takes a seat at the table. 

"has he come yet," Mark asks. Donghyuck sighs. 

"Yeah," he replies, wishing he could be there. "He's a little chunky baby." 

Mark smiles and taps his feet. Something awkward is in the atmosphere and for some reason, he's not sure why. 

"Can we talk," Mark asks.  

"You were drunk," Donghyuck mumbles. 

"Don't tell anyone," Mark says, a worried look in his eyes. Donghyuck takes a drink. 

"Yuta Hyung makes all of us curious. It's understandable. Well... actually Chanyeol Hyung makes me... either way, it's forgotten." 

Donghyuck smiles to himself, thinking about Chanyeol. 

"Donghyuck... are you gay," Mark asks. 

"I don't know. Does it really matter? I guess. I haven't really figured it out yet. Yeah." 

He's never really said it out loud or even tried. 

He looks at his Hyung, not sure what reaction he's searching for. 

Mark gives him a half smile, not sure how to react, himself. 

The younger gets up, taking his juice with him. 

"For the record, I'd kiss you too," Donghyuck says  as he walks to the door. Mark feels his jaw drop.

He slips out of his chair, following the younger to the couch where Donghyuck keeps earbuds. 

"Then why don't we just kiss," Mark asks, making Donghyuck jump and fall off of the couch. 

Words Donghyuck didn't think Mark would say, back at it again. 

Donghyuck puts his hand over his heart, calming himself a little. 

"Why don't we just get married and have little Donghyuck babies running around the house too. Those will be real cute." Donghyuck helps himself back on the couch. 

"Donghyuck, I'm serious. You're don't know and I'm curious. Let's just experiment." Mark leans over the couch. 

Donghyuck stares, not sure if he means it. 

"Alright," he agrees, somewhat hoping the other will shy away. 

He's not really sure why he doesn't want to. This kid has been playing with him like this way too often. 

He'd love to kiss him but with no feelings attached on the other end, is it worth it? 

Surly enough, Mark has jumped the couch and taken a seat right in front of the other. 

Donghyuck gives in, putting connecting his hands behind Mark's neck. 

He gets comfortable, looking the older in the eyes. 

"You're sure about this," Donghyuck asks. 

Mark nods, fully confident. 

He closes his eyes. 

"Pretend I'm Chanyeol," Mark whispers. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes as well, heart pounding in his chest. 

The nerves finally getting to him. 

He slowly moves toward Mark, trying to convince himself that everything will be fine. 

He tilts to the side, attempting at what feels natural. 

He sighs, feeling frustrated that this doesn't feel right. 

"Take your time," Mark assures him, opening his eyes to see a stressed look on the younger. 

"Stop looking at me," Donghyuck fusses. 

Not questioning it, Mark shuts his eyes again. 

"You do it. You're the one that wanted to." Donghyuck's arms drop, unable to take this anymore. 

He opens his eyes, finding an adorable man waiting for him to kiss him. 

He lets out another breath, wishing he could carry through but this is just... hard. 

He never imagined his first kiss like this. 

Though he had previously imagined it with Mark, never did he think it'd happen. 

Much to his surprise, Mark's hand flies up to his jaw, taking a grip of his chin. 

"Ready," Mark asks. Before the younger can reply, he yanks the younger's chin down level to his. 

Lips hovering over precious, beautiful lips. 

Donghyuck can feel Mark's warm breath against his chewed on lips. 

Mark closes the distance, connecting the two's lips. 

A beautiful feeling, a rush shooting through both. 

A good, gentle kiss. Both moving peacefully together. 

Probably the most peaceful thing the two have ever done. 

A feeling a lot wetter than Donghyuck had imagined but that might be the best part. 

This feeling is amazing. 

Amazing and over too soon. 

Though a single moment felt like years, it's over way too fast. 

Mark breaks their connection, hand dropping from the other's face. 

"Oh my gosh," Donghyuck whispers, stuck in a trancelike feeling. The electric feeling still dancing on his lips. 

"Was that your first," Mark asks, in a much more stable position than the younger. 

The sound of the door snaps him out of his trance. 

He licks his lips, an odd feeling in him sparks when he realizes that's Mark's that he's licking off. 

Some type of odd satisfaction. 

He's felt another pair of lips against his. Someone else's saliva on his lip, something surprisingly pleasant but gross to think about.

"Yeah," he replies a bit late. 

"Hey, has anyone seen my headphones," taeil asks as he walks in, followed by Sicheng and Jaehyun. 

"Try your room," Mark says, playing it as if nothing happened rather well. Much better than Donghyuck who's just out of it. 

"Or your backpack," Sicheng suggests. 

The oldest goes straight to his room. 

"What's with him," Sicheng asks, pointing to Donghyuck. 

Jaehyun walks over and pinches his cheek, earning a half hearted grunt. 

"He's had a stressful day," Mark answers for him. 

"Hey, I saw a chick dump hot coffee on her boyfriend today," Yuta yells as he busts through the door. He hands Sicheng a cup of what the boys assume is coffee but could be tea. 

Sicheng smiles at his fiancé, getting a kiss from Yuta. 

Donghyuck wonders how both of them treat it as if it's not the most amazing feeling, getting a kiss. 

He lays his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. 

"Gross," he manages to groan. 

"More action than you'll get in your life time," Yuta cheerfully comments as he walks to his room. 

"I'm getting plenty," Donghyuck says to himself, still rather satisfied. This is totally better than any buzz you could get. 

"Found them," Taeil announces. 

Donghyuck sighs, feeling the best feeling he's felt in a long time. 

Mark smiles to himself, the feeling being partly mutual. How they deal with it being the difference.


	8. Walk you Home

Mark grabs his bag, coughing a little as searches through it. 

"Where are you going," Taeyong asks, dropping eye level beside the other.

"To Dream," Mark replies. He stands back up and throws his bag over his shoulder. 

"Don't you think Renjun will kill you," Taeyong asks. 

Mark shrugs, not really caring if he does or not.

"Are you feeling okay," Taeyong asks. Mark sniffles but nods. 

Honestly, he feels a little congested. 

"You almost look as bad as Donghyuck," Taeyong comments. 

"I'm fine. I'm going to go watch them practice," with that being the closing argument, Mark sets sail. 

He picks up some food while he's at it, bringing the younger kids something to thank him for. 

When he walks in, he sees everyone staring at Donghyuck. 

"I can do it," Donghyuck assures. 

"All I'm saying is that you don't look too hot," Jeno states. 

Mark sighs to himself. He really doesn't look too great. 

"I'm not dying. What do you want?" Donghyuck stares at Mark, not sure if he's happy or frustrated. 

"Oh no, he's going out," Chenle exclaims, snapping in front of his face. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

"Food," Mark asks. Everyone turns to look at him, Donghyuck especially thankful that the attention has been taken off of him. 

"You might have to dance for it," Mark jokes, setting the food on the little desk. 

"Whoa," Renjun gasps, running over to see what they got. 

Donghyuck stares at Mark still, not caring for the food.

Instead, he feels... embarrassed. He's been that way since he and Mark kissed. Something feels... off. 

Maybe it's the dizziness from his cold or the comeback... or the obvious... it's Mark. 

Honestly, Mark hadn't felt right either. 

"Hyuck," Mark asks. He grabs the younger and pulls him over to the hallway. 

"What," Donghyuck asks. Mark looks at him a little more. 

"You need to take a break," Mark tells him. Donghyuck turns to go the other way but mark grabs his arm. 

"You got me sick," Donghyuck states. 

"I know," Mark whispers, kind of worried. "I'm sorry. I didn't think your immune system was that weak." 

"I just have to survive this," Donghyuck whispers. He once again tries to get out but it doesn't work. 

"As your Hyung, I say you lay down for a bit," Mark suggests. Donghyuck shakes his head and finally leaves. 

Mark follows, watching as they attack the food. 

After eating, the boys decide to call it quits. 

Mark convinces Donghyuck to let him walk there with him, making sure he doesn't hurt himself on the way to the dorm. 

"A spaceship," Jisung asks as Chenle explains his dream to the younger. Mark smiles to himself, having missed that. 

"Yeah and it was after you and me," Chenle tells. 

Jaemin stops, looking at Mark. "You and Donghyuck are being awfully buddy buddy," he comments. Donghyuck sneezes, making Mark jump. 

He feels guilty. 

"We're not," Mark argues. Donghyuck stares at him for a minute before throwing his arm around the older. 

"He's my best friend," Donghyuck says. For the first time, Mark believes it. He's not really sure why. 

Mark shrugs at that. 

"We're really not all buddy buddy," Mark sticks to it. 

"You've been hanging out. Why else would he have your cold?" Renjun joins in on the fun, just as interested. 

"Ah yes, my lovely friends! The fans must be getting to you." Jaemin wipes an imaginary tear, having fun with this. "It feels like yesterday when the children were constantly at each other's throats!" 

To that, Mark shoves Donghyuck's arm off of his shoulder. 

"Soon you'll be all kissy kissy lovey dovey," Renjun coos. 

Donghyuck sets his head on Mark's shoulder, feeling kind of light headed. 

"Cute," Jeno comments. Mark looks down at Donghyuck, letting it slide. 

Mark sets an arm around his waist in attempt to keep him up. 

"Come on, he's not feeling too good. Just drop it." Mark plays with the younger's hair, getting a small grunt in return. 

"How did he get sick and Jaehyun Hyung is still fine," Jeno asks. 

Donghyuck blushes at that. 

"I don't know," Mark replies, trying to drop it. 

"NaNa Hyung," Jisung calls, getting Jaemin to look at him. "Lele Hyung wants to tell you something." 

With that being said, the two are off the hook. 

Once they get to Dream dorm, Mark goes on in to the kitchen to shake some protein shakes for everyone but Donghyuck who instead gets a smoothie the older has found helpful throughout the years. 

He comes back to the living room to see them working hard again. 

"Mom's back," Chenle teases, running over to get a drink. 

"Hyuck," Mark says, handing him his drink. 

Donghyuck will admit, he enjoys being babied... but he's not so glad it's only because of a kiss. 

He wishes Mark just genuinely liked him. 

But he doesn't feel up to it right now. 

He finishes the smoothie, leaving all of the boys thankful and pleased with their Hyung. 

"Can I practice with you," Mark asks. The boys all look at each other. 

"Yeah," Donghyuck answers. 

They go over it only a few more times before deciding it's time to quit. 

"We've been at this all day. Take a nap." Jeno turns around to face everyone, looking especially at their youngest. 

"You and Lele get in bed," Renjun suggests. 

"It's okay, Hyung," Jisung says, quietly but despite what he says, he walks toward the door anyway. 

"Goodnight, Hyung," Chenle says as he follows to the bedroom the two share. 

"NaNa, you're not even supposed to work hard," Donghyuck says, trying to join in with the Hyung line. 

"I'm good. No hurting. Mark Hyung will take you home. You're sick." As real as that sounded, everyone here knows he gets sore from time to time. 

Jeno smiles at Mark, trying to get some help. 

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Mark can see the tiredness in the boy's eyes as they all stare at each other. 

"We've been up probably since four but Lele and Jisung didn't come until six," Renjun tells him. 

Mark frowns at that and pulls the younger closer. 

"He's going," Mark states. He drags the younger out to walk home. 

"You're treating me like a baby," Donghyuck comments, making Mark's eyes go big. 

"Am not," he argues. Donghyuck sneezes, getting Mark even more worked up. 

He crosses his arms. 

"You fixed me a special smoothie and you walked me there and you're walking me home," Donghyuck teases, poking at his Hyung. His mood changed way quicker than Mark had liked. "I'm just tired, Hyung. I'm not that sick." 

Mark rolls his eyes at him and shoves at the younger. 

"So... I got you sick man, let me," he mumbles. Donghyuck smiles and sets his head on Mark's shoulder again. 

"You enjoy my company and feel bad that I'm sick because you like me," he says with a smile. Mark groans but he agrees. Donghyuck isn't wrong. 

"Can we just talk about something else," Mark mumbles. Donghyuck thinks for a second. 

"What about our kiss? Was I so good?" Donghyuck is joking as he says it but a true curiosity lies underneath it. 

Mark blushes at the thought of the kiss. 

"Yeah yeah, you're okay. Me?" Mark looks over at Donghyuck. Donghyuck blushes as well, not sure how to respond correctly. 

"Best I ever had," he admits. "But it got me a nasty head cold." Mark stares at him. 

"No way," he exclaims, ignoring the comment. "Was I your first...?" 

Both boys blush harder. A silence fills the air. Neither boys sure of what to say to that. 

Truth is, yes. He was. They both know that. 

"Hmm... if you're not so sick, I'll race you," Mark comments as they see the house, trying to change the subject. 

"It's on," Donghyuck agrees as Mark takes off. 

Mark beats him there, running straight in and to the kitchen. 

Donghyuck right behind him. 

"Maaaark," he whines. 

"Where'd you two come from? The bedroom?" Yuta gets hit by his fiancé, the two obviously having been planning. 

"I mean practicing," Yuta exclaims. 

Donghyuck walks to the fridge. 

"Yeah, the Dream dorm," Donghyuck answers as he opens it to get out a carton of milk for himself and Mark.


	9. Dream on

Donghyuck sneezes, yanking forward and nearly falling out of his chair. He's so glad he's almost over this stupid cold. 

The stylist laughs at him as he sits back up with the expression of ghost. 

"You messes up your hair," she laughs. Donghyuck turns around to look at her. 

A bad feeling in the pit of his stomach makes him sick looking at her. He pouts to himself. 

Mark comes in the dressing room, making a stop at Jeno, giving him a hug.

"You guys are so grown up," Doyoung says as he walks in. 

Taeyong walks in carrying a cake box. 

"Don't you guys look nice," Taeyong comments.

Mark comes over to Donghyuck, watching him get his hair fixed. 

"Hey, man," he says, kicking Donghyuck's foot gently. Donghyuck looks up at him, only feeling worse. 

"I know," he whispers, kicking the younger again, hoping he'll play along. He does, kicking back but his heart not in it yet.

"Hey," Mark says one more time, trying to get him to look at him. 

Donghyuck looks up, meeting eyes with him. 

He thinks of all the times Mark had spent with Dream back in his days. He can't help but feel tears come at the thought of when he left. 

"Renjun, we need you to film," he hears the other get called. Donghyuck watches as Renjun looks around the room. 

"Here we go," he says with a small smile. He checks himself before excusing himself to take a video before stage. 

Donghyuck looks back, finding Chenle in tears. Jaemin stands beside him, wiping at his face as he talks to him. 

And it's beginning already. 

Donghyuck looks at Jeno who smiles at him. Donghyuck smiles back, both smiles obviously being fake. 

"If we never sing together again, I love you, man," Jeno tells the other. Donghyuck nods. 

"Me too," he replies, knowing the boys will sing together way too soon but it just feels right for the moment. 

The situation weighs heavy on each boy's shoulders. 

Even the younger two seem to be suffering. 

"Hyung," Jisung calls, walking over to Donghyuck's chair. Donghyuck looks up at him and smiles. 

Donghyuck feels his heart break as a tear rolls down the younger boy's cheeks. 

"I know we're getting new members," he whispers but smiles anyway. "They won't replace you." 

Donghyuck opens his arms for the younger. Jisung leans down and hugs him.

"Clean up your faces," Donghyuck tells the younger two. He hugs the one clinging on to him. "Love you too." 

Donghyuck kisses the youngest on the back of the head, watching as Mark frowns at him. 

For some reason to Donghyuck, Mark's grosses our look brings a light into the situation. 

Jisung looks up at him, wiping the tears off of his face. 

The older kisses his maknae on the forehead, watching as Mark turns to look away. 

Donghyuck smiles to himself, sensing what he'd call a little jealousy problem. 

"Whoever is ready," Renjun says as he walks in. Jeno gets up to go do his bit of filming. 

Jisung unattaches himself from the other, putting on a fake smile for Renjun. 

"Get my makeup fixed," Jisung says as he looks up at the hair dresser. 

"I'll do it in a second," she tells him. She pats Donghyuck on the arm, telling him he's good to go. 

"Lele," Donghyuck calls. Chenle looks over at him. 

Donghyuck gets up to go hug Chenle. 

"I love you," he tells the younger. 

Mark looks so frustrated. Donghyuck kisses Chenle as well, getting what he wanted. 

"You guys are still going to see each other every day. You see me." A slightly ticked Mark is an odd sight but it's one that gives Donghyuck a thrill. 

"That's different, we don't want to see you," Jaemin tells him. 

After all of the boys finish their filming one on one, they rush to the stage to be filmed together. 

"We're going on soon," Jeno says with a smile to the camera. 

The boys put their heads together, pulling Jeno in as well. 

"We are going to go out there... and act like this is our first show," Renjun tells the boys. 

"Let's be happy," Donghyuck agrees, tugging on Chenle's hair. 

"We can do this," Jisung whispers. The boys let out a cheer before joining the stage.

Mark watches with his Hyungs from backstage, knowing what the boys must be feeling right now. 

The thought brings tears to prickle at his eyes. 

It's done with way too soon, though it feels like forever up on that stage. 

The 6 boys run straight to the edge of the stage, falling apart as they do. 

Tears are welcomed from the situation. 

Tears from Chenle first which quickly drags the others down as well. 

Mark glances at Jisung, pulling him out of view, knowing he can be seen.

Donghyuck looks around, making a run for it. Running away to find a place to hide. 

Mark notices, curious as to what's happening. 

He chases after the younger, following him to the bathroom. 

Donghyuck runs in, hiding in the corner as soon as he does and losing it. 

Mark opens the door, the younger not having locked it. 

Come to think of it, Mark's never seen Donghyuck cry. No one has really seen him cry or even get close. 

Mark closes the door, pretending he hadn't just seen that. 

Doyoung walks by, looking for the two of them. 

"I saw him run off," he comments. Mark stands in front of the door, hand still on the knob. 

"I think he wants to be alone," Mark tells the older, peaking in again to find the younger on the floor, sobbing. 

"They're going to film without him," Doyoung says. "I'll ask for a minute." 

The older runs in the opposite direction. 

Mark knocks on the door gently. 

"Donghyuck," he calls. 

Mark let's himself in, closing the door behind himself. 

Donghyuck feels a familiar set of arms pull him into a homey chest. 

Mark sets his head on his shoulder. Donghyuck sucks it up, wiping his face. 

"I know it's hard to say goodbye," Mark whispers, wiping his cheek for him. 

"I'm not c-crying," Donghyuck attempts to fool the older, choking on his words as he does. 

"You're going to miss your cake," Mark tells him, wiping the younger's face.

Donghyuck looks the older in the eyes and wipes his nose with his sleeve. 

"I can't eat cake," he tells Mark, trying to turn into himself again. 

Mark smiles at the younger, trying to get him to cheer up. 

Donghyuck sighs, not happy. 

Noticing, Mark frowns as well. Something in him acts up again, bringing his eyes to look at the younger's lips. 

Donghyuck notices, heart picking up pace. A different feeling than usual. 

Something worse. 

"My cake," Donghyuck whispers, getting up and running to the sink to fix his face a little. 

Mark watches, not sure what just happened. 

Donghyuck runs off to go get his cake, surprised yo find they waited for him. 

"You good," Jeno asks as he comes in. Donghyuck smiles at the boy. 

"Had to pee. Got distracted." Donghyuck joins the group, getting welcomed with a hug. 

Mark watches as the boys get filmed celebrating their last show together. 

It makes him miss working with Dream. This is Donghyuck's safe place. He can tell by how comfy the younger looks when he's around the others compared to when he's sitting at home with 127. 

A part of mark drops when he realizes this isn't ever going to happen with Donghyuck again. A moment where all 6 of the boys are happy and singing together. 

Donghyuck glances at Mark, noticing how he seems zoned out. 

The thought that that boy is beautiful runs across his thoughts and throws him off big time. 

As they eat, the boys make their plans to eat their last dinner together as Dream that will take place tomorrow. 

"We could go to that place across the street," Jaemin suggests. 

Renjun shakes his head. 

"I think Jisung and Chenle should cook for us," Donghyuck suggests, putting his hand on Chenle's knee. 

"That's nice but I want to live," Jeno says, getting a look from Donghyuck. 

"Hyung should cook," Renjun suggests, looking over at Mark. Mark snorts. 

"I think we should grill some meat," Chenle announces. Jisung nods in agreement. 

"Let's do that," Donghyuck says. Jaemin scrunches his face. 

"I still think Hyung should," Jeno says, looking up at Mark. 

"I'll think about it," Mark tells them. 

A part of Donghyuck doesn't want Mark to come. He's not really a Dream anymore. 

But, he's his best friend... at least that's what they agreed on. 

"We go say goodbye to everyone in a minute," Renjun says, getting up to fix his makeup. 

"Lets do this happily." 

Donghyuck joins the boy and fixes the younger boy's makeup as well. 

"Let's go," Renjun calls as the boys start to exit the room. 

The boys thank the crew as they walk to the car, waving at whoever they see. 

"You should come home with us," Chenle says, grabbing Donghyuck by the hand. 

"I'll stop by later, I promise," Donghyuck tells the other. 

"Hyung," Jisung calls. Donghyuck looks up to him. "Uh... thank you." 

Donghyuck smiles at the younger. 

"Hyuck," he hears Taeyong call. He waves the younger over to get in the car and go home. 

They get home rather late but dinner is happily being made by Jaehyun. 

"How'd it go," Jaehyun asks as the boys flood in. 

Donghyuck brushes through his hair with his fingers, trying to mess it up a little. 

"Why does he look kind of sexy with an apron," Mark says, making Taeyong smile. 

"That's gay," Donghyuck replies, getting a snort from Mark. 

He frowns in reply. 

"I'm offended," Yuta says from the table. Doyoung pats him on the back. "I want to be sexy too." 

Doyoung thinks about it for a minute. "Maybe it's because you're too ugly." 

Yuta grins at that. "Thanks babe!" He gets up and kisses the other on the cheek. "Sicheng! Doyoung won't flirt with me!" 

Yuta leaves, off to go find his poor man. 

Donghyuck trails after him out the door, finding him on the couch in front of Sicheng, trying to convince him that he's worth kissing right now. 

Donghyuck stares for a second, wishing he has that. 

Wishing he could just pull someone into his room and kiss them. 

He stares at the two, wishing he could just get it out of his system and tell people 'hey I'm gay too'. 

He just can't bring himself to. 

He just wants to sit down and talk about boys with someone. 

Just like how mark can say that girl is hot and Taeyong can easily tease him about his taste in girls. 

He thinks to himself. 

He needs to tell someone. 

He watches as Yuta happily let's Sicheng slap him across the face for "being annoying". 

Yuta covers his cheek in full surprise. "My go- you don't even feel bad!" 

"Should I," Sicheng laughs in reply. 

Yuta pulls his hand away, a red mark left where Sicheng had hit him. 

"You're a jerk," Yuta tells as he shoves Sicheng down on his back. 

Donghyuck watches, smiling to himself at how they seem to go so well. Half of him wishing he and Mark had that. 

"EW! EW! DON'T! DON'T LICK ME! SOMEONE HELP! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!" 

Donghyuck sees as feet fly up. 

A whistling is heard, causing both boys to freeze. 

Yuta falls off of the couch with a thud. 

It's almost as if they never came out. They like to hide. 

Taeil whistled as he walks from the bathroom to his room. 

"Screw you, Nakamoto," Sicheng says, kicking Yuta in the head. 

"You know you're gonna get it," Yuta mumbles. 

"DINNER," Taeyong calls, snapping all three boys out of it. 

"oh! Hyuck! We weren't-" 

"Shut up, we're engaged," Sicheng interrupts, getting Yuta to turn red. 

Donghyuck turns around to the kitchen to eat, feeling unfulfilled for some reason. 

He can't focus on their conversations as he eats. All he can do is stare at the couple, wondering how good it must feel to feel... safe. 

"I'm... going to Dream," Donghyuck announces, getting up and scrapping the rest of his food onto Mark's plate, too distorted to notice the way the older boy's face lights up and Johnny's drops. 

Without much else of a word or really even listening to the others, he takes his keys and leaves, not even taking notice to his favorite things. 

He rushes to the Dream dorm, letting himself in. 

"Hyung," Jisung calls but the older ignores. He's on a mission. He knows exactly where he needs to be. 

He shoves open the door, gently closing it and jumping the other. 

"Fancy meeting you here," Jaemin says with a bright smile. 

Donghyuck sits up, taking the chips from the other's hands. 

"Jaemin," he says, staring the other in the eyes. Jaemin leans closer, pulling out his earbuds to listen to Donghyuck. 

"Don't tell me!  I know. You're here to tell me you love me!" The boys big eyes sparkle, happy to find another in his room. 

"I'm gay," Donghyuck says, feeling a weight lifted off of his body.


End file.
